Rip Torn
Elmore Rual Torn Jr. (born February 6, 1931), known within his family and professionally as Rip Torn, is an American actor, voice artist, and comedian. Torn was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his part as Marsh Turner in Cross Creek (1984). His work includes the role of Artie the producer on The Larry Sanders Show, for which he was nominated for six Emmy Awards, winning in 1996. Torn also won an American Comedy Award for Funniest Supporting Male in a Series, and two CableACE Awards for his work on the show, and was nominated for a Satellite Award in 1997 as well. History Early life Torn was born in Temple, Texas on February 6, 1931, the son of Elmore Rual "Tiger" Torn Sr. and Thelma Mary Torn (née Spacek). The senior Elmore (1906–1971) was an agriculturalist and economist who worked to promote the consumption of black-eyed peas, particularly as a custom on New Year's Day. Thelma was aunt of actress Sissy Spacek. The family is of German, Austrian, and Czech/Moravian ancestry. The nickname "Rip" is a family tradition in the Torn family. Torn uses "Rip Torn" as a legal name in contracts and court filings, although his arrest and conviction record for his 2010 bank robbery in Connecticut uses his given name of Elmore Rual Torn. Torn graduated from Taylor High School in Taylor, Texas in 1948. Torn was a member of the Texas A&M University Corps of Cadets, although he graduated from the University of Texas where he studied acting under Shakespearean professor B. Iden Payne, and was a member of the Alpha Nu chapter of the Sigma Chifraternity. After graduation, he served in the Military Police in the United States Army. While serving as a 2nd lieutenant at Fort Hood, Texas, Torn was known as something of a likeable rebel by the enlisted men. He got himself into a bit of trouble with his superiors when he left the field maneuver known as Operation Spearhead to go back to the base for a visit home. He was not alone in his attitude toward an exercise that had as its stated purpose the dispersal of the 1st Armored Division during an atomic attack. Career Film and television After moving to Hollywood, Torn made his film debut in the 1956 film Baby Doll. Torn then studied at the Actors Studio in New York under Lee Strasberg, becoming a prolific stage actor, appearing in the original cast of Tennessee Williams' play Sweet Bird of Youth, and reprising the role in the film and television adaptations. While in New York, Torn introduced his cousin Sissy Spacek to the entertainment business, and helped her enroll in the Actors Studio. One of Torn's earliest roles was in Pork Chop Hill, portraying the brother-in-law of Gregory Peck's character. He also had an uncredited role in A Face in the Crowd as Barry Mills. In 1957, Torn portrayed Jody in an early episode of The Restless Gun. In 1957, he starred as incarcerated Steve Morgan in the Alfred Hitchcock Presents episode "Number Twenty-Two," and on the same series in 1961 he played a recently released prisoner, Ernie Walters, in the Alfred Hitchcock Presents episode "The Kiss-Off." After portraying Judas, betrayer of Jesus, in 1961's epic film King of Kings, Torn appeared as a graduate student with multiple degrees in 1963's television series Channing, and as Roy Kendall in the Breaking Point episode "Millions of Faces." In 1964, Torn appeared as Eddie Sanderson in the episode "The Secret in the Stone" in The Eleventh Hour and in the premiere of The Reporter. In 1965, in the film The Cincinnati Kid, he played Slade, a corrupt New Orleans millionaire who pressures Steve McQueen during a high-stakes poker game. On television that year, Torn portrayed Colonel Royce in the episode "The Lorelei" of Twelve O'Clock High. Since then, he has been a character actor in numerous films (see Filmography below). The part of George Hanson in Easy Rider was written for Torn by Terry Southern, but according to Southern's biographer Lee Hill, Torn withdrew from the project after he and co-director Dennis Hopper got into a bitter argument in a New York restaurant (see On-Set Conflicts section below). Jack Nicholson played Hanson instead in a career-launching performance. In 1972, Torn won rave reviews for his portrayal of a country & western singer in the cult filmPayday. He co-starred with singer David Bowiein the 1976 science-fiction film, The Man Who Fell to Earth. Torn received an Academy Award nomination as Best Supporting Actor for his role in 1983's Cross Creek as a poor neighbor of Marjorie Kinnan Rawlings in the orange groves of Florida. He portrayed a Southern senator in 1979's The Seduction of Joe Tynan, opposite Alan Alda and Meryl Streep, and a music producer in Paul Simon's 1980 film One Trick Pony. In 1982, Torn played a role as a holy man in the sword-and-sorcery movie The Beastmaster. He also co-starred in Jinxed!, a comedy with Bette Midler, and appeared as an airline executive in Airplane II: The Sequel. He played a Sheriff, opposite Treat Williams and Kris Kristofferson, in the 1984 thriller Flashpoint. He co-starred with John Candy as a man who helps a tourist win a sailboat race in the 1985 comedy Summer Rental. He had a brief role as Sheriff Hank Pearson in Extreme Prejudice. Torn in 1993 In 1988, he ventured into directing with The Telephone. The screenplay was written by Terry Southern and Harry Nilsson and the film was produced by their company Hawkeye. The story, which focused on an unhinged, out-of-work actor, had been written with Robin Williams in mind. After he turned it down, Whoopi Goldberg expressed a strong interest, but when production began, Torn reportedly had to contend with Goldberg constantly digressing and improvising and he had to plead with her to perform takes that stuck to the script. Goldberg was backed by the studio, who also allowed her to replace Torn's chosen DP, veteran cinematographer John Alonzo, with her then-husband. As a result of the power struggle, Torn, Southern, and Nilsson cut their own version of the film, using the takes that adhered to the script and this was screened at the Sundance Film Festival, but the studio put together a rival version using other takes and it was poorly reviewed when it premiered in January 1988. In 1990, he portrayed Colonel Fargo in By Dawn's Early Light, a film from HBO about a fictional world war. In 1991, he portrayed Albert Brooks' character's celestial defense attorney in Defending Your Life. He was a jeweler who murdered his own nephew to steal a winning lottery ticket in an episode of Columbo that year on TV, "Death Hits the Jackpot." In 1993, Torn portrayed the OCP CEO in RoboCop 3, then opposite Tantoo Cardinal in Where the Rivers Flow North. He was a Naval officer presiding over a wargame in the Kelsey Grammer submarine comedy Down Periscope in 1996. Torn played agency boss Zed in Men in Black, a 1997 hit film, starring Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones, a role he reprised in 2002's sequel Men in Black II. In 2001, Torn portrayed James "Jim" Brody in Freddy Got Fingered. Stage career Broadway Torn has appeared in 10 Broadway plays and directed one. In 1959, he made his feature Broadway debut when he played Tom Junior in Sweet Bird of Youth, for which he won a Theater World Award and also received a Tony Award nomination. He returned next in 1962 in the play Daughter of Silence as Carlo, following that with a role in the 1963 production of Strange Interlude. In 1964, he played Lyle Britten in Blues for Mister Charlie, and four years later he was Roberto in The Cuban Thing for its only performance on September 24, 1968. In 1971, he portrayed Edgar in Dance of Death, and directed his first Broadway play in 1973: Look Away. In 1975, he portrayed the Son in the Broadway revival of The Glass Menagerieand 5 years later, portrayed Don in Mixed Couples. For 13 years, Torn was absent from Broadway, but returned in 1993 to portray Chris Christopherson in Anna Christie. In his last Broadway appearance in 1997, Torn portrayed Will Kidder in The Young Man from Atlanta. Off-Broadway Torn made his feature Off-Broadway acting debut as Eben Cabot in the play Desire Under the Elms, followed by Peter in The Kitchen at the 81st Street Theatre. His third Off Broadway role was Marion-Faye-A-Pimp in The Deer Park, for which he won the 1967 Obie Award for Distinguished Performance. He performed at the Lucille Lortel Theatre in the play Dream of a Blacklisted Actor, and later in the Joseph Papp Public Theater's Anspacher Theater as William McLeod in Barbary Shore. He last acted Off-Broadway at the American Place Theatre as Henry Hackamore in the play Seduced. Torn's Off-Broadway debut as director was for the Evergreen Theater with the play The Beard; he won the 1968 Obie for Distinguished Direction for that work. He next directed The Honest-to-God Schnozzia at the Gramercy Arts Theater, followed by Strindberg's Creditors and The Stronger – in which he acted beside his wife at the time, Geraldine Page and his future wife, Pasha Dabiri – for the Joseph Papp Public Theater. Torn and Page also co-produced that production, and had previously presented the two plays along with Miss Julie at the Off-Off-Broadway Hudson Guild Theatre the year before. The Larry Sanders Show From 1992 to 1998, Torn portrayed Artie in The Larry Sanders Show. For his work, Torn received 6 consecutive Emmy award nominations as Best Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series and won the award once (1996). Torn was the only actor in the series who won an Emmy Award for his work. Other than the Emmys, he received two American Comedy Awards nominations for Funniest Male Performance in a Series, winning once, and two CableACE Awards for his work on the series. Later career Following The Larry Sanders Show, Torn has appeared in many comedic roles in films (see Filmography below). He is also known for his voice work and has done voice-overs for many animated films. In 2007 and 2008, he made 5 guest appearances on 30 Rock as the fictional Chief Executive Officer of General Electric, Don Geiss. He was nominated for an Emmy Award in the category for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series, but lost to Tim Conway, who guest starred in the same sitcom. Torn's character was reportedly killed off as a direct result of his 2010 arrest, though Tina Feydenied this in a DVD commentary. Torn voiced the character of Hephaestus in the 2010 video game, God of War III. Torn also appears in the music video for the They Might Be Giants song "Can't Keep Johnny Down", from their 2011 album Join Us. In 2015, he reprised his role as Zed in a Men in Black safety video for Air New Zealand. Personal Life Filmography Film Television Category:2010s deaths Category:Males Category:1930s births Category:Actors Category:Comedians Category:People from Texas Category:American Actors Category:Men in Black Category:1931 births Category:Americans Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors